Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital voice encryption method and a Bluetooth headset device, wherein prevention of electronic eavesdropping is achieved by means of said encryption method, and is in the field of Bluetooth communication and cell phone communication.
Description of the Prior Art
There are two conventional methods of eavesdropping on cell phone communication; the first being electronic surveillance systems setup by government or intelligence agencies for conducting electronic surveillance on a target cell phone number, which is undetectable by the cell phone user. Another way is through cell phone spying software installed on the target cell phone, which typically records conversations and uploads or sends the recordings to another cell phone number or web server.
The differences between the prior art CN102307346B and the present invention are as follow: the structure and method are different from the present invention; the prior art is implemented inside the mobile phone device whereas the present invention is implemented as an external Bluetooth headset device paired with a mobile phone device having a phone application; the prior art uses the infinite sequence of Pi as the encryption method, whereas the present invention uses a hybrid encryption method for a total of over 340 sextillion possible combinations; The disadvantages of the prior art are as follows: only one method of encryption resulting in vulnerabilities; compatibility issues, since encryption will fail if the caller and the receiver are using a different brand of cellphones; inability to upgrade since the encryption is implemented in the circuitry inside the mobile phone in the prior art; and fourth, the prior art does not provide anti-eavesdropping functionality.